


Late night call

by orphan_account



Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Al is done with Races shit, Midnight, but he still loves him, call - Freeform, late night phone call, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if race can't sleep, no one can either
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Late night call

"What the fuck Race" Alberts gravelly voice came through the phone and was music to Races ears.  
"I can't sleep"  
"Well I could. Until you woke me up" It was almost four in the morning. Oops  
"I'd say I'm sorry but I'd be lying" Even if he wasn't on the phone he would've been able to hear his boyfriends exasperated sigh  
"Is there any real reason you called me or did you just plan on annoying me?" Technically, Alberts voice held no humour but Race knew he was joking  
"Me? Annoying? Never!" Race claimed in mock offence  
"I hate you"  
"You love me"  
"Nope, pretty sure i hate you. Are you done?"  
"Nah" Albert sighed again  
"Okay, fine, i'll ask. Whats on your mind?" He pretended to be annoyed but Albert was always there for Race when he can't stop thinking.  
"I wanna tell my parents." Race was out to all their friends and didn't exactly hide his relationship with Albert when he was at school, but never actually told his parents about his sexualtiy.

A few moments of silence passed as gears turned in Als head. "Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay," Als response was quiet but full of intent. Another moment passed "Do you want me to be there with you?"  
"Yeah i think so,"  
"Okay" The couple sat in silence, listening to each others breathing, enjoying each others presence through their phones.

"Al?"  
"Yeah, Race?"  
"Could you tell me a story?" Al was exeptional at stroytelling and when Race discovered this fact a few years back, he made Albert use his talent as often as possible.  
"Sure," Albert took a hesitated, choosing a story, before taking a breath and launching into some tale of a kid with the power to turn people gay. It was Races favourite story because even before Al started telling stories, they always had arguments on what the best superpower was and they always decided upon the power of homosexuality.

Slowly but surely, Albert heard Races breathing even out. He sighed and listened to the familliar sound of Race sleeping for a minute or ten.  
"I love you, Race" he listened to make sure Race was still asleep before hanging up.  
Looking at the time, Al decided he could get an hour or two of sleep before the sun rose.

When AL woke up he checked his phone to find a text from Race

i love you too-race


End file.
